Jaune's Happy Ending
by cdghuntermco
Summary: Written for the /r/RWBY March Moncon: While having fun at the beach, Jaune accidentally injures himself, and Pyrrha offers to give him a massage while he recovers. However, in his incapacitated state, Pyrrha takes the opportunity to explain to Jaune how she really feels about her leader, what exactly she means by a... Happy Ending.
_Author's Note: This Fanfic was written for the /r/RWBY March MonCon. I hope you enjoy reading it._

RWBY is owned and operated by Rooster Teeth

 **Jaune's Happy Ending**

* * *

"Gods, Pyrrha, this feels _amazing._ "

This had to have been a dream, because no one's fingers could possibly feel this heavenly. Pyrrha's fingers expertly sought out the kinks in his shoulders and kneaded them into fine dough, like she'd spent her whole life training to be a masseuse and not a Huntress. Jaune marveled at how she could be amazing at so many different skills.

It was an absolutely perfect day at the beach. The sun was shining full force, and the ocean water was oh so cool and refreshing. Groups of varying sizes populated the beach, with no small amount of Beacon students among them. The food stand business was booming, laughter could be heard for miles around, and festivities were in great abundance. An absolutely perfect day.

That is, until Jaune slightly pulled his calf muscle whilst playing volleyball with Nora. He'd made the mistake of thinking he'd be safe since he was on Nora's team. Jaune was lucky actually, walking – or hobbling – away with only a sore leg. Their opposing team, composed of Yang, Sage and Sun, had not been so fortunate. Somehow Ruby had gotten injured as well, and she hadn't even been playing!

Jaune had been content to lay in the sun and let his Aura take care of his leg, but to his pleasant surprise Pyrrha actually offered to massage his leg while he rested. Jaune hadn't wanted to take up any of her time, but Pyrrha cited her reasons for wanting an excuse to take a break from all the excitement going on. So Jaune agreed, more to humor his best friend and team mate, but he had no idea just what he was getting himself into.

Of course after Jaune realized just how amazing Pyrrha was with her hands, the calf massage very quickly escalated into a full body massage. Jaune knew he should have felt bad for taking advantage of her, but Pyrrha had been the one to suggest the idea. He still promised to apply a new layer of tanning oil to her back once she was done nonetheless.

But for the time being, Jaune could do nothing more than moan in pure bliss. He lay on his stomach on a towel, head rested on his arms while Pyrrha kneeled above him and worked her magic. They sat beneath the cool shade of an umbrella, quite a ways away from their friends all playing by or in the water. There was nowhere else Jaune wanted to be.

Pyrrha giggled lightly at his remark, a musical sound to his ears. "I take it you're enjoying yourself, Jaune?"

"You have no idea," he assured his friend. "I really can't thank you enough for doing this. I owe you big time."

"Oh stop," she tsked playfully. "I'm more than happy to do this. You're my friend, Jaune, and friends always look out for each other."

 _I've never had a friend who'd do something like this_ , Jaune thought to himself, frowning just a bit as Pyrrha worked over a particularly sensitive spot. Of course to him Pyrrha was more than just some passing friend. She was his mentor, his team mate, his confidant. Pyrrha was the closest friend Jaune had ever made. He never wanted to take her for granted.

"I mean it, you know," Jaune emphasized. He was in a mood all of a sudden, and Jaune wasn't sure what brought it on, but he just had to vocalize his thoughts. So Jaune swiveled himself until he was on his back, looking up at Pyrrha. She rested on her knees, her legs sprawled out on either side of Jaune's waist, sort of straddling him but not actually resting on his lap. To an outside viewer the scene might have appeared quite intimate, but Jaune knew neither of them had any illicit intentions.

Right?

Jaune wasn't an idiot. He knew Pyrrha was hands down one of the most beautiful women he has ever met. And where her killer body was usually clad in a school uniform or her combat gear, today Pyrrha only had on a scarlet two piece bikini, with a sort of see through mini-sash around her supple waist. It was still somewhat conservative, at least in comparison to what Yang was wearing. But _goddamn,_ it really left nothing to the imagination about her gorgeous figure.

 _Focus Jaune!_ He chided himself. He hoped Pyrrha equated the coloring on his cheeks to be from the heat of the outdoors.

Pyrrha looked down at him with a slight frown, baffled from his sudden shift in demeanor. "I really mean it every time I say I appreciate everything you do for me," he explained. "To helping me train, to being such a kind friend, to dozens of little things you do that make my day just a little bit brighter."

He floundered a bit, trying to think of what to say, so Jaune took a hold of both her hands to calm himself down. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… you mean a lot to me, Pyrrha. More than anyone else I've ever met. I treasure your friendship and your trust in me, and I'll always strive to better myself just because I know you believe in me. You are, without a doubt in my mind, the best partner I could ever have."

His words were rewarded with a soft smile, and he could see Pyrrha's bright green eyes crinkle with happiness. "I understand what you're trying to say, and I already knew all of it. But it means the world to me to hear you express how you feel."

"I feel like I don't say it often enough," Jaune replied with a bashful grin. "I'm so lucky, having a partner who's so unbelievably strong, but still kind and such a great friend."

Pyrrha blushed cutely at his remarks, her grin only growing wider. "Well you're not the only one who's lucky. I got a partner just as brave and kind, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

Suddenly her demeanor shifted, and Pyrrha looked away from him as her smile faded. Jaune frowned as well, confused and worried about his friend.

"Pyrrha?"

"The thing is Jaune… I don't think I'm happy just being your friend."

She turned back to him, and Jaune vaguely registered her grip in his hands becoming tighter, but he was too entranced by her gaze. Her eyes, normally a bright and happy green, were now darker and more alluring, and Jaune could see the emotions swimming beneath their emerald depths. He saw a longing, a passion in her gaze, and Jaune wasn't sure if he should be frightened or incredibly aroused.

Before he knew what was happening, Jaune let out a slight yelp as his arms were hoisted above his head, and Pyrrha kept one hand on his wrists to lock them in place. She lowered herself, and Jaune's breath caught in his throat as she fully rested herself on his lap. Pyrrha and her longing gaze inched closer to his face, and he felt her ample bosom being pushed into his chest. He could no longer play off the heat in his cheeks, but Jaune desperately hoped his face was the only part of his body receiving an abundance of blood flow.

"P-Pyrrha?!" he sputtered, totally taken off guard. She's never been this… this… _damn sexy_ before. Jaune wasn't complaining, but he had no idea what was going on or what to do.

Their eyes were scant inches apart, tips of their noses brushing together, when she asked, "Do you think I'm attractive, Jaune?"

The question short circuited his brain, and Jaune could only come up with a few barely audible sounds that in no way constituted as an actual language.

"I've seen the way you look at me, when you think I don't notice," Pyrrha purred, moving her mouth dangerously close to his ear and bathing the lobe in her hot breath. Jaune had to swallow thickly in order to avoid choking on his own spit. "I see all those thoughts buzzing around your pretty little head. How you imagine if it was just the two of us, alone. What you'd do to me when we finally gave ourselves to each other."

He felt teeth lightly nip his ear lobe, and Jaune had to bite back a gasp of pleasure. He was trying _very hard_ (Oh gods that innuendo hadn't been on purpose!) to not let his arousal take form, but it was proving to be a steep uphill battle.

"So why haven't you acted on any of those thoughts," Pyrrha demanded, her voice suddenly cold and harsh but still oh so sexy in all the wrong ways.

"I… I…" He couldn't come up with a response. Jaune's heard about mixed signals, but this was a completely different ball game.

"You pursue Weiss even though she holds no feelings for you," Pyrrha stated, not unkindly but with a hard edge. Her free hand idly traced symbols on his chest, and Jaune could feel goose bumps form wherever her fingers trailed. "You flirt with Yang even though neither of you have any intentions of acting on it. You even give Ruby hopes of a blossoming relationship when all you do is act like an older brother."

Then the finger tips were replaced with nails, lightly scraping down his chest, making Jaune gasp and choke with the overload of sensation. Almost like an apology he felt moist lips pressed onto the cleft of his chin, gone before he even knew they were there.

"And in all that time you never showed me the same affections," Pyrrha chided, still with the voice of a seductress that promised both pleasure and pain. Jaune could do nothing more than stare wide eyed at the underside of the umbrella above them, seeing as how his arms and legs were pinned. He could only lay there and experience it as more feather light kisses trailed down his neck and collar bone.

"So what's wrong with me, Jaune?" Pyrrha wanted to know. "Am I too tall? Am I just not your type? What's so wrong with me to make you think there's no way either of us could be anything more than friends?"

 _Nothing_ , his brain wanted to say, though his mouth was extremely slow on the uptake. It would be an outright lie to say Jaune hadn't been attracted to Pyrrha the very first day they met. Who wouldn't fall for a person like her? The sparkling green eyes Jaune could always get lost in. The flowing, fiery red hair her knew was soft to the touch from when he'd help brush it. A curvaceous body both soft and muscular, toned from years of rigorous combat. And a face that was practically beauty incarnate.

But that was superficial attraction, hardly important. Jaune felt that kind of attraction to a lot of his female friends, all of whom were beautiful in their own ways. But he wasn't drawn to any women the same way he was drawn to Pyrrha, for a hundred different little things only she was in possession of.

How her eyes would light up if you offered her a piece of chocolate, and how they turned into a murderous glare if Nora tried to sneak a piece for herself. How if someone was sad, Pyrrha was always the first one to come up with a smile and an explanation for how things would turn out alright. The way she would sing those crappy pop songs at the top of her lungs if she thought no one else was around.

So has Jaune ever thought of Pyrrha as more than just a friend? Countless, countless times. But he didn't fall for Pyrrha simply because of her beauty or her stature. He fell for all the little things that make her Pyrrha Nikos, aspiring Huntress and his closest friend.

Of course, it was still the big things that kept Jaune from ever acting on his feelings. She might be his friend and team mate, but Pyrrha still had her other personas: Four Time Mistral Regional Champion, world famous celebrity, spokesperson for all kinds of different brands. Pyrrha Nikos was a big time personality, practically a house hold name.

And what was Jaune? Country bumpkin, below average student, a struggling Huntsman who had to cheat his way into Beacon because he wouldn't have made it in on his own. How could a guy like him ever stand side by side with a girl like her? He's been a failure most of his life, with his only saving grace being lucky enough to be partnered with such an amazing woman.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he eventually tried. "It's because I'm not good enough."

Above him, Pyrrha stilled in her movements, though he dared not breathe easy just yet. She started to move again, and once more Jaune found her stark green eyes inspecting him from mere inches away. He felt her free hand trail lower, softly massaging his side even though she knew he was ticklish. For a while they were both silent, with Jaune holding his breath and Pyrrha silently studying him.

"Is that what you really think?" Pyrrha finally asked. "Because of my accomplishments you think there's no way I'd ever see you romantically?"

"Uhhhh…" Jaune didn't know how to respond. He had the sneaking suspicion every answer he could give would be wrong.

"Oh Jaune, you beautiful fool," she sighed with a sweet smile. She descended upon him, and before Jaune could react soft, succulent lips encased his own. The initial shock quickly passed, and Jaune let himself lean back into the kiss as his eyes drifted close. Pyrrha moaned happily as she felt him push back against her. Tongues clashed as their kiss deepened, and despite his quickly waning supply of oxygen Jaune never wanted it to end.

Then just as suddenly as the kiss began, Pyrrha's wonderful lips were gone, leaving Jaune gasping for air like a fish out of water. He blinked rapidly, finding Pyrrha looking down on him with a devilish smile. There was the faint taste of mango smoothie left on his lips.

"You were the first real friend I made in a very long time, you know?" Pyrrha told him, completely composed and not at all flustered like Jaune was. "You were the first person in years who didn't look at me like I'm some kind of otherworldly being, even after you learned who I was. You never treated me like a celebrity in need of pampering. You treated me like Pyrrha Nikos, like a friend. There's nothing I could ever to do to repay you for something like that."

Pyrrha kissed him once more, though this one was softer and over much more quickly. Jaune was starting to get a serious hazy feeling in his head, like he was getting drunk off of her taste. Meanwhile Pyrrha's hand continued to trail lower, massaging his flat but toned abdomen.

"And then you went and kept on being amazing, Jaune. Through you I've made so many more friends I'll cherish for my entire life, like Ruby and Ren and Nora. In my time with you I got to experience what it's like being normal, and I've come to realize just how empty and unfulfilling my old life was. At Beacon I've learned it is good to act selflessly, but I'm doomed to misery if I don't act a little selfish every once in a while."

 _Selfish like pinning your leader to the ground and having your wicked way with him?_ Jaune didn't give voice to his thoughts, too entranced by Pyrrha's words.

"All of that is thanks to you, Jaune," she whispered, giving him another quick, off-center kiss. "You are worth more to me than a thousand awards and accolades. I've fallen for you because you've taught me how to be my own person, not a mere symbol for the use of others. I've fallen for you because you are the best thing to ever happen to me.

"So tell me, Jaune," she asked coyly. "Do you have any other reasons as to why we can't be together?"

He blinked at her. Then he blinked at her again, for want of anything to say. It was… extremely difficult to come up with an argument when she laid things out so clearly. It certainly put a new perspective on their friendship. Though maybe turning their friendship into a courtship wasn't actually that bad an idea after all?

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. In any other scenario Jaune would have been overjoyed to be starting a relationship with his beautiful partner, but the shock of her practically pouncing on him like a lioness in heat hasn't worn off yet. Pyrrha's smile only grew wider, and Jaune could see a mischievous glint in her emerald gaze.

"Then maybe I can help you decide," she told him, and Jaune tensed up as he felt her hand trail lower as she started to toy with the elastic band of his dark blue swim trunks. "In my experience, full body massages like the one I just finished giving you usually conclude with a… _Happy Ending._ "

 _Happy Ending? What's that supposed to mean? Does she want to go and get a sundae or someth- OH GODS NOT THAT KIND OF HAPPY ENDING! SHE'S NOT TALKING ABOUT HAPPY ENDING SUNDAES!_

All of Jaune's illusions about possible Happy Ending identities were dashed when Pyrrha's fingers started to slip beneath the band of his swim trunks, all while still giving him that same seductive smile.

"P-P-PYRRHA!" he sputtered, vainly trying to ignore her ministrations to his lower body. "We're at the beach! In the middle of the day! People will see us!"

"Do you think I care?" Pyrrha asked in a voice devoid of any doubt. "I've been waiting for this for _so long_ , Jaune. And I don't care if anyone sees, so long as we'll be together at last."

To emphasize her point, Pyrrha ground her bottom into his lap, and Jaune had to breathe heavily through his nose to avoid letting out a breathy moan from how she… brushed against him. Jaune whipped his head around, looking for anyone to call out to for help. But they seemed to be stranded in their own little desert of sand, and all their friends were so far away. He could yell at the top of his lungs and there's no way they'd hear him over the sounds of joyous shouts and crashing waves.

"Please, Pyrrha, I-I-I understand how you feel!" Juane tried bargaining with her. "I want this more than anything else too! And I'm so glad we both finally understand how deeply we care about each other. But we can take things slow! And not while we're-"

"Shhhhhh," Pyrrha consoled, silencing him with a long, languid kiss. Jaune had a feeling she'd be winning a lot of their arguments if she could shut him up so easily.

When she pulled back, Jaune was struck by just how happy Pyrrha looked in this very moment. "It's okay, Jaune. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm here for you, and I'm making sure we _both_ get our Happy Endings."

 _I can't decide if this is a dream or a nightmare,_ Jaune thought forlornly as Pyrrha's questing hand trailed lower in search of its prize…

* * *

 _I wonder what he's dreaming about,_ thought Pyrrha Nikos as she looked down at the sleeping form of her leader.

Pyrrha sat at the vanity she shared with Nora in their dorm room, brushing her hair as her last act of getting ready for the day. Ren and Nora had already gone to get breakfast (Pancakes, most likely), leaving her alone with a sleeping Jaune. Normally he would have been up at this time as well, but he didn't have class today until 10:30 and they sparred together the night before, so Pyrrha felt he deserved to sleep in for once.

Though now she was starting to reconsider if she was actually helping him. Jaune's face was flushed, and he was constantly tossing back and forth in his fitful sleep. Every once in a while he mumbled something, and while Pyrrha didn't know exactly what he was saying, it sounded suspiciously like, "…no… not here… happy ending…"

Whatever dream Jaune was having, it was certainly an eventful one. Although it couldn't have been all bad, given the… 'tent' Pyrrha could see by Jaune's lap.

She sighed and turned back to the mirror. It was impolite to stare, even if they were roommates and partners. Before leaving her home in Mistral, Pyrrha's mother had given her a long talk about how teenage boys are slaves to their hormones and what it would be like to live with them. It really wasn't Jaune's fault if he was having an exciting dream, though Pyrrha couldn't help feeling the least bit cross about it.

No doubt he was dreaming about Weiss and the two of them being alone together. Pyrrha simply didn't understand what he saw in the Schnee girl. She was beautiful and quite talented, but everything else about her was just… _wrong_ for Jaune. He deserved someone kinder, who could support him and appreciate his unique brand of adorableness. A selfish part of Pyrrha's mind wanted Jaune to only be interested in her, but no matter what she did Jaune never seemed to pick up on her-

"PYRRHA!" the boy screamed, bolting upright in his bed.

"BWAAH!" the red head yelled, dropping her comb as she jumped in her seat. The two of them turned to one another, trading equally wide stares. Jaune's chest was heaving and a few beads of sweat dribbled from his brow, like he'd just run five miles in fifteen minutes.

"J-Jaune?" she probed warily. "Are you feeling alright?"

He blinked at her several times, seeming to try and get his bearings. "What are… you were… where are we?"

"At Beacon?" Pyrrha answered, glancing left and right.

"We're at Beacon," Jaune echoed, and for some reason that information caused him to sag with relief. He cradled his head and went on saying, "We're in our dorm room at Beacon. Not at the beach. It's Wednesday, not the weekend. Far from the beach."

"Are you sure you're alright, Jaune?" she tried again.

"Yeah… yeah, I think I'm okay. Just a really weird dream is all. I think what I need is to-" Just then, he settled his hands in his lap, but froze as Pyrrha saw his hands rest on something rather… _stiff._ Jaune's eyes grew wide and his face became even more inflamed.

"TAKE A COLD SHOWER!" he finished. "A VERY, _VERY_ COLD SHOWER!"

Before Pyrrha could even mutter a word he was gone, his blanket fluttering down onto the space he occupied not milliseconds before. The door to their bathroom slammed shut, and Pyrrha heard Jaune yelp as the water in their shower began to run. She wondered if he even took the time to take his clothes off before dousing himself with frigid water.

For several moments Pyrrha just sat there, still too in shock to properly process what just happened. Jaune's had bad dreams before, they all have, but he's never been this excitable after one. Pyrrha's never seen him so unhinged as he looked just then.

 _Seriously, what had he been dreaming about? Something about a beach? And from the way he yelled my name when he woke up… was I in it?_

She simply shook her head and picked her comb up off the floor, turning back to the mirror. Her partner Jaune may be, but it was rude to pry into his personal thoughts, even if she was somehow involved in them. He would let her know if something was bothering him.

Though Pyrrha couldn't help smiling the least bit about it. Jaune's dream had gotten him excited, and it had been about her, not Weiss or any other girl. It was probably vain and a little selfish, but Pyrrha was quickly learning here at Beacon that not being selfish every once in a while doomed you to misery.

For the next few minutes the only sounds in their shared room was the sound of running water and the happy little tune Pyrrha was humming to herself. Once she was done with her hair she set about packing up her things for the school day.

She had everything ready and was just about to leave when Jaune finally reemerged from the bathroom, already dressed in his school uniform. Pyrrha hadn't seen him grab his clothes while he stormed into the bathroom earlier. Ruby would have been so proud of his speediness.

"Feeling any better?" she asked him. Jaune nodded, although he still had a weird expression on his face while he toweled off his damp hair. Pyrrha had to stop herself from staring at the golden locks while they glistened in the low morning sunlight. "Well, I'll see you for chemistry once my history class is over with."

"Yeah, I'll see you… actually Pyrrha, could you stay for a minute?"

Pyrrha released the door handle and turned back to her leader, that same odd expression still on his face. It looked like he was internally warring with himself over some secret. Pyrrha didn't want to leave him alone while he was obviously so conflicted.

She ignored the part of her mind accusing her of just wanting to spend time alone with him.

"Or course," she agreed, moving back into the room. Jaune tossed the towel into the bathroom and sat down on her bed. He patted the spot next to him, so Pyrrha set her school bag aside and did the same.

For a moment they were both silent. It appeared as though Jaune was having trouble trying to come up with what he wanted to say. For her part Pyrrha only waited patiently, hands folded in her lap. Whatever Jaune wanted to talk about obviously must have been important, so Pyrrha was willing to give to give him time.

"Pyrrha, I cannot describe just how much I appreciate everything you've done for me," he finally said, the words coming out slowly but devoid of any doubt. "And I mean it every time I say so. To helping me train, to being such a good friend, to a dozen little things you do that always make my day a little bit brighter."

She watched one of his hands inch toward hers but stop short. It hung in the hair for a moment, like he was silently asking for permission. Pyrrha was all too happy to oblige, slipping her daintier fingers in-between his more calloused ones. His hand squeezed hers affectionately, and Pyrrha reveled in the warmth his hand gave her.

They both looked up at one another, and Pyrrha's breath caught in her throat. The look Jaune was giving her was so sincere, so devoted, so _beautiful_. Pyrrha could always get lost in his crystal blue eyes and the emotions that swam beneath their surface. Her heart was starting to hammer in her chest, and Pyrrha was so distracted by his gaze she almost missed what Jaune said next.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… you mean a lot to me, Pyrrha. More than anyone else I've ever met. I treasure your friendship and your trust in me, and I'll always strive to better myself just because I know you believe in me. You are, without a doubt in my mind, the best partner I could ever have."

Pyrrha gaped at him, too stunned to say anything. She already knew how much he treasured their friendship, but he's never laid it out like that in so many words before now. She idly wondered if Jaune's dream had anything to do with this.

"That's such an incredibly kind thing to say," she whispered, still slightly in awe of his sudden boldness. "Thank you, Jaune. Thank you so much. And please believe me when I say I feel the same way, but I could never put it in words as eloquently as you can."

 _It seems there's a lot of things I can't say to you, Jaune._ He's always been the more charismatic half of their partnership. Pyrrha's fame has led to people usually talking at her and about her, rather than with her, and it's stunted her interpersonal growth somewhat. But even if he bumbled his way through, Jaune was always willing to strike up a conversation and offer his friendship to others, even if they were complete strangers. It was one of things that made her fall for him so deeply. Even if she could never work up the courage to outright tell him her feelings.

Jaune smiled warmly at her. "I never doubted that for second. I just felt like I never say it often enough, how much you mean to me."

Pyrrha paused for a moment. Even if she wasn't as good with words as Jaune, she still wanted to reciprocate the time and effort he just showed.

"You mean a lot to me too, Jaune," she told him sincerely. "You were the first real friend I'd made in a very long time. The day we met you never looked at me like I'm some kind of otherworldly being, even after you learned who I was. You never treated me like a celebrity in need of pampering. You treated me like Pyrrha Nikos, like a friend. There's nothing I could ever to do to repay you for something like that."

"Well, maybe there is something you could do to start repaying me," Jaune told her a bit bashfully.

"And what would that be?" she asked. Pyrrha could see his cheeks starting to gain some color, and suddenly Jaune was looking nervous again.

"Um…" he floundered. Jaune reached out and took both of her hands in his, cradling them. They stared at one another, and Jaune seemed to be just as confused as her as to what was going on. "Pyrrha, do you think you'd maybe like to… go out to the city this weekend?"

 _Like a da- NO! Be reasonable Pyrrha. Getting your hopes up like that only leads to more anguish. He probably only wants to check out the stores and see if there's anything we all need to purchase as a team._

"That sounds grand," she answered, hoping her smile was bright enough to hide her disappointment. She and Jaune never had too many chances beyond their sparring sessions to be alone together. "We'll have to talk with Ren and Nora to see what time would be best for us all to-"

"No!" he cut in, looking more than a little flustered. "No, uh, what I mean is, do you want to come out to the city with me this weekend? Not with Ren and Nora tagging along. Just… us. Together."

Pyrrha blinked at him. Then she blinked at him again, for want of anything to say. She had to swallow thickly in order to avoid choking on her own spit, and the hammering Pyrrha's chest had increased tenfold. A small part of her mind dimly noted they were leaning closer toward one another.

Was Jaune really asking… did her really mean… with her on a…?

"Jaune?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Are you… asking me out on a date?"

His eyes were wide as they stared at each other, like even he was just starting to realize what he was asking of her.

"Yes, I am."

And before Pyrrha could react, Jaune closed the little distance remaining between them, and Pyrrha let out a muffled yelp as she felt warm lips make contact with her own. Ocean blue eyes met emerald, the two pairs doing little more than staring at each other as the realization of what they were doing dawned on them. But then in unison they began to move against one another, and Pyrrha let her eyes flutter close as she gave into the bliss of the moment.

It was a soft kiss more than anything else, nothing too raunchy, tongue kept to a minimum. He let Pyrrha move them at a pace she was comfortable with, always the gentleman. But despite it barely being more than PG Pyrrha could still feel electricity running up and down her spine, and there could be no denying just how embroiled her face must look right now. She could still faintly taste the mango smoothie he had last night on his lips.

This… this was actually happening. This wasn't one of her fantasies Pyrrha would use to pacify herself when Jaune seemingly failed to notice any of her hints. It was Jaune, the real life flesh and blood Jaune, sitting on the bed with Pyrrha and kissing her. He actually understood how she felt about him, and Jaune was letting her know he returned those feelings the most perfect way possible.

After a time they finally pulled apart, for want of air more than anything else. Pyrrha opened her eyes drearily, giving Jaune a stunned look. But at the same time there was an unstoppable warm and fuzzy feeling blossoming in her chest, and Pyrrha couldn't help the smile growing across her puffy lips. Jaune appeared to be in a similar predicament, given how he beamed at her while his blue eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Just… no beaches though."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Poor Jaune, but at least it all worked out for the best!_

 _When I saw the theme of the month would be 'Happy Endings' I knew I wanted to go for a more unconventional route. Which is why I came up with a fic focused on the more comedic aspects of Happy Endings. Thank you for taking the time to read and please let me know what you thought!_


End file.
